


Fragments - #16 : « Conditionnement amnésique » (2x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Plot Twist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Miriam Lass, après deux ans de séquestration, tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans son esprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woups. Je m'excuse pour le retard :/  
> Cet épisode 7 de la saison 2 m'a définitivement trop inspirée, puisque j'ai encore un autre fragment de prêt dessus la prochaine fois x')

Miriam Lass avait l'impression d'être passée dans un mixeur. Deux ans de séquestration avaient eu raison de sa santé physique et mentale. Un bras en moins et l'esprit complètement retourné par son ravisseur, elle allait avoir du mal à réintégrer une vie normale.

Son amnésie semblait s'être légèrement résorbée avec l'intervention du docteur Lecter, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se remémorer les détails essentiels à la capture de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée.

Will Graham – un survivant, comme elle... ils représentaients tous les deux les seules victimes survivantes – l'avait en un sens rassurée, sa présence lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde malgré l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue. Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à devoir lutter contre des démons intérieurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Évidemment que sa visite chez Hannibal n'était pas une bonne idée... son « traitement » n'a servi qu'à régler l'esprit de Miriam pour qu'elle mette le FBI sur une autre piste que la sienne...


End file.
